


Overlord Ideas for Chaos and Friends

by ChaosScribe



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: OC idea dump, inspired by Epic’s Custom Overlords on fanfiction.net, my mind wander stand a lot, only ocs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosScribe/pseuds/ChaosScribe
Summary: Just some ideas floating in my head for OC overlords. No story, just background. Inspired by Epic’s Custom Overlords over on fan fiction.net. I don’t know how to use tags. Ideas for characters (Overlords and/or NPCs) welcome.





	Overlord Ideas for Chaos and Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Epic’s Custom Overlords](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/451511) by Epicquest. 



Some Rules

I’ve learned from other people’s experiences it’s best to set the rules for requests and such things before you start. So...

1\. Credit where it’s due. I will post your ideas if you want to and you will get credit. 

2\. PLEASE be appropriate and respectful in the comments. This should be a place for people to be open minded and creative but some people take that too far.

3\. By asking me to post their ideas here I may ask to ad on to it if your work inspires me to make another character from the same guild/clan/party.

Might add more if they are necessary... I hope I don’t have to.

Open your minds, let the Chaos draw out your greatest imagination!


End file.
